Pandeli
As a strictly isolationist nation, Kepia’s sole connection to the outside world lies in the port city of Pandeli. Unlike the rest of the nation, Outsiders are free to enter and leave Pandeli as they wish, meaning that the city is typically the farthest most people ever see of Kepia proper. While considered a frontier town, Pandeli is by no means rural. In fact, it acts as the public face for the nation of Kepia, and its size easily rivals many capitals of other nations. As the only Kepian settlement open to outsiders, Pandeli is Kepia's largest and busiest trade center. Locations Hackett Square Pandeli’s largest shopping district. Almost anything can be found for sale here, from ordinary everyday trinkets to highly illegal black market items. On first glance, Hackett Square leaves a lot to be desired, especially when compared to Pandeli's richer shopping districts. However, it does serve as a relatively easy way to gain access to the city's underground community. Pandeli's local coin lord runs a black market here, and as a result Hackett Square has little to no legal regulation. Seaside Promenade The promenade serves as Pandeli’s main street. While lacking the large variety of shopping goods that can be found in Hackett Square, it’s still flushed with restaurants, equipment shops, ingredient houses, and all manner of other establishments. In general, the goods that can be found here are higher in both quality and cost compared to those at the square. However, it lacks items at the upper end of the rarity spectrum, as those can only be obtained through scouring Hackett Square's less legal locales. Riptide's Galley Riptide’s Galley is an extended area of Pandeli’s docks used primarily for ship-work. It is a man-made island filled with shipwrights and engineers, and it’s steampunk aesthetic provides a stark contrast from the more traditional medieval setting of Pandeli. Many of the Galley's residents are Genkovian immigrants who have brought over the various technological innovations of their home, and the work done on ships here shows it. The island has the highest concentration of machinery in all of Kepia, and ships that are repaired here often leave with more metal than wood. Colios Trading Company The Colios Family has its headquarters situated here in Pandeli. As the most trade focused of The Royalists, the Colios Trading Company acts as the family's link to commerce with the outside world. In addition, the family also handles all sea traffic within Pandeli. While ships can enter and leave the carousel at will, anyone looking to pull anchor for the night can only do so by buying passes from the Trading Company. The Company also employs its own private armed forces, which make up a considerable portion of Pandeli's military presence, second only to the Lowland Outriders. Sohail Castle Sohail Castle is the largest building in Pandeli, and is the central headquarters for the Lowland Outriders, a military branch of Kepia dedicated to patrolling the nations borders and defending it against outsiders. As Kepia is strictly isolationist, having Pandeli act as the one link to the outside requires it to be heavily guarded enough to control the heavy traffic entering and leaving the city. Dueling Clubs As proper for any Kepian civilization, Pandeli has a large number of dueling clubs situated around the city. These clubs have different standards and requirements to join, and there are five in total. They are: Beggar's Circle Pandeli Dueling Club High Tide's Arena Sohail Dueling Club The Pit While one on one fights are typically the most common, duels can take on all manner of less traditional styles. High Tide's Arena, for example, is located at Riptide's Galley, and the mechanics there prefer to build machines to fight for them instead of hashing it out with their fists. In contrast, The Pit is the favored dwelling of Colios Mercenaries, who are much more open to the idea of a pure fist 50 man free for all brawl.